Goodbye Forever
by AK1028
Summary: It pains me to say goodbye. I don't want this to end. I never wanted this to end. I wanted you to be with me - forever. It might be selfish but for a teen that barely has a family now...you just got to stay... I don't want this to end. I don't want to say goodbye. I want to say...see you soon. (Please read and review. And always think outside of the box.) Edited on DA.


**Goodbye Forever**

_Summary: This is a fanfiction deals with Timmy's 18th birthday and what that could possibly look like for our pink hatted hero._

* * *

The room was dark and the dark gray clouds outside matched the current feelings of one Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. He couldn't sleep. Today was his birthday and he couldn't sleep. Yes, March 21st finally came and Timmy didn't feel like celebrating. Today, it meant nothing to him. Why? Cause by the end of the day, he was going to lose his family. Not his parents that never cared but his fairy godparents. The atmosphere was dead silent. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky were exactly up yet. Timmy wanted them to enjoy their last day together before their final goodbyes.

The pink hated boy had grown into a rather skinny teenager. While he still had his bucked teeth and his pink hat, he had decided to wear actual boy colors. His shirt was a dark blue which drew attention to his sapphire eyes. His black torn jeans and his black shoes were different to be sure. Since Timmy was on the soccer team, he was quite quick on his feet. His grades had improved from the F's Crocker gave him in middle school to mostly B's and the occasional A. Mostly thanks to A.J.'s tutoring. But today wasn't a day of thinking of his friends and what was happening around him the past couple of weeks.

What was happening today was that he was losing his fairies forever. He told his friends and his girlfriend, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang, that he wanted to be alone today. The reason being that he was saying goodbye forever to very dear friends of his. No one argued him, they just had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. Poof was the first one up as he floated over to Timmy. The little fairy had officially become a true fairy instead of a wish, a lesson that Timmy learned when Cosmo and Wanda found out when he froze time after learning about the possible future that he was going to have.

It might have been selfish of him at the time but Timmy's heart was in the right place. He just wanted to be with his surrogate family for as long as he could.

"Happy birthday, big bro," said the little toddler, hugging him.

Timmy decided not to let his sadness show as he returned the hug and stated, "Thanks little bro."

Poof gave off a big toothy smile as his swirling hair floated downwards. He was lucky enough to get both Wanda's brains and her hair style. It fit Poof well as he was dressing a lot like Cosmo but he was wearing all shades of purple.

"Morning sport," Wanda said, as she and Cosmo appeared.

"Happy birthday," Sparky stated.

"Yeah, what the dog said," Cosmo added, being himself through and through.

Timmy managed to laugh although he was crying on the inside. He hated this day with a passion. Why did it have to come so fast? He wanted to have a lot of time back with his fairies and do things that he never got a chance to do.

"So what do you want to do today, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing Jimmy Neutron one last time. And meeting Doctor Brown too." Timmy answered, fighting back tears.

He didn't dare tell his fairies what was bothering him. For they knew what it was and why. They hated this day too but was willing to grant Timmy his wish to see Jimmy and Doctor Brown. After all, they had to do something for Timmy's special day.

* * *

Fairy World had been quiet today as well. The fairies also knew what today was. And the air was so thick with sadness. While they would never forget the Chosen One that saved them during the Darkness battle, they knew that the Chosen One would forget them. The fairies were in a dispute that Timmy should keep his fairies but that fight was divided by those who followed Da Rules. Jorgen Von Strangle felt the sadness in Fairy World and to say that he was ignoring it wasn't true. In fact, he was the first fairy that became quiet.

He was going to miss dealing with Turner, he knew that he had to follow the rules that were set for him. He was a Von Strangle, after all. But the thing of it was, he was also technically a Cosma since Cosmo was his deep, dark secret-ish cousin. Although, now he knew why. While he wanted to be on the side that said Timmy should keep his fairies, the side that loved Da Rules said to take the fairies by the end of day.

* * *

"I wish I could tell you more, Timmy," Doctor Brown wheezed.

Doctor Brown was lucky he lived as long as he did. He never thought that this would happen in all of his life...

"Believe me, Doc," Timmy replied, choking back tears. "I feel the same."

While the retired were too weak to do anything about fairies (which is why Timmy's fairies weren't in disguise), they couldn't believe that their godchild was related to this dying man that invented a time traveling De Lorean and a flying time traveling train.

"I wish we could help, Doctor Brown," Wanda stated, being soothing.

"Thank you Wanda," Doc replied, still wheezing but he somehow managed a smile. He turned to Timmy and took both of his hands. He stated, "But you have helped. You turned this young lost boy into a responsible loving young man."

That did it for Timmy as he literally broke down and cried in front of the only blood family that he was ever close to. Even more so than he was with Pappy before he passed on when Timmy was eleven. He barely knew his mom's parents so he wasn't exactly close to them. Doc and Pappy were the two people that were there for him outside of his parents. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky were crying as well. They didn't know why but they had a good hutch. Well, at least Wanda did. Timmy was losing all of his family today - on his birthday.

"D-Doc," Timmy finally cried.

"Y-yes sport," Doc asked, as he wheezed, looking at his great nephew.

"T-tell Grandma Estelle about me," Timmy asked, his tears evident.

"I will," Doc answered instantly, wheezing again.

Timmy tenderly touched Doc's hand as Doc held Timmy's hand. Even though they knew that Doc's time counterpart lived outside of time, this time and place could never change. Marty McFly and his family even came to wish Doc a fond farewell as the inventor went peacefully in his nap.

"I'll never forget you, Doc," Timmy promised, clutching a hand to his chest as he made his promise.

At least Doc's death would be forever in his heart.

* * *

The fairies were oddly quiet after their visit to both Retroville and Hill Valley. They were still quite shaken that Timmy had shared with them some of his family tree that he held absolutely near and dear to his heart. Not a word was said, not a party was thrown. The day was slowly coming to an end as Timmy wasn't making any wishes. There was no magical buildup in the fairies this time around. There was just...silence.

"I never thought he would die today," Timmy finally managed to say.

"At least he died peacefully," Wanda stated, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"He always told me I reminded him so much of his sister, my grandma Estelle," Timmy added, smiling at Wanda.

"Your father's mom," Wanda deduced.

"The same," Timmy confirmed.

There was silence again as Jorgen came in, looking quite sad.

"Almost over, Timmy," Jorgen commented, obliviously seeing what had happened in Hill Valley.

"Y-yeah, I know," Timmy stated, tearing.

"I'm sorry about your great uncle," Jorgen replied, trying to be tender.

Timmy only nodded as he looked at his fairies. He knew what he had to say to them.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For all that you have done. You guys have always been there for me, even when I was being selfish or doing something else. You guys..." Timmy paused for a minute to choke down a few tears that were managing to come down his face.

Cosmo spoke up now, cutting in, "We feel the same way. We love you, Timmy Turner, like our own son."

Wanda added, "And when I told you that I couldn't remember your name was completely the opposite. I have always loved you like a son."

That did it for Timmy as he hugged them tight and started to cry. The fairies returned the hug as Jorgen stayed where he was and watched the tearful scene unfold. Timmy finally pulled back from his fairies, standing shakily.

"Goodbye...forever..." Timmy whispered as he closed his eyes.

And that was the last thing he remembered...

* * *

In the future, Timmy had collected the mail as two eleven year old fraternal twins came in. The one was Timmy's son: Thomas _"Tommy"_ Marty Turner and the other was Timmy's daughter: Tamara_ "Tammy" _Annie Turner. Tommy was a copy of Timmy but he had black hair. Tammy was a copy of Trixie. Tommy showed Timmy his time capsule that Timmy had buried out in the background at least thirty-one years ago. Tammy asked Timmy what it was and he answered that it was his time capsule that he had buried out there a long time ago. Timmy found the picture that he was look for. He looked at the picture and in the background were two regular goldfish.

Timmy couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why but all he remembered was that those fish meant everything to him. Timmy just stuffed the picture in his top pocket, told the kids that he had to go to work, and let the Vicky bot come in to watch the kids.

Timmy went off to work with Tommy and Tammy yelling, "NO! TAKE US WITH YOU!"

Unknown to Timmy, the fairies were watching him leave from the twins room. They felt that this was all fate to be back in Timmy's life yet again but watching over his twins for him.

"Like father like son," Wanda stated.

"Tell me about it," Cosmo replied.

What no one knew was that in the deepest part of Timmy's heart, he did remember his fairies and the love that they had... And that was enough for Timmy...

* * *

_AK1028: Hope you all enjoyed this guys. I even choked down a few tears typing this. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
